


Blessings

by HeahmundAndIvar (darachsciath)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blessing the Sword, Canon Related, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Battle, Pre-War, Swords, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darachsciath/pseuds/HeahmundAndIvar
Summary: Before the great battle in Kattegat, there is just one more thing Ivar the Boneless wants Bishop Heahmund to see...





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> All spelling and grammar errors are my own.

“Wait.” Voice so simple and innocent, one may not want to trust it at all. There was a frown on Ivar’s face when he looked up at the bishop. He knew he had agitated Heahmund by calling him a title he’d ought to be respectful, only to hear from the Christian that he couldn’t use it because Ivar is believed to not know what grace means. Ivar had brushed off those words, though, paying no attention to them. Heahmund could say whatever he wants, it’s still Ivar who chooses how important they are to him. In this case, they were worthless words.

Heahmund turned in his step, looking down at the Viking once more. He didn’t kneel down this time, knowing that he would leave even quicker than before if it would occur again that Ivar feels a need for mockery. There was no sign of true interest in his eyes, Heahmund not looking very impressed overall. He couldn’t tell what it is that has Ivar wanting his attention. 

“I have something for you,” Ivar exclaimed. There was still that frown, with amusement in it as well as something genuine. He wasn’t joking this time. Heahmund, however, still wasn’t buying it and looked up with a slight roll of his eyes. His gaze scanned the fleet that laid behind the ship Ivar had chosen for himself, reminding himself of how large this man’s host had turned out to be. Ivar the Boneless truly is one peculiar man – a special boy. 

From underneath the bench he was seated on, Ivar picked up the sword Heahmund had always worn on his belt until the day he was captured by the pagans. Ivar has always been fond of the weapon, and thus had claimed it for his own. Heahmund wasn’t very fond of that idea, but he knew that it could have been worse. Soon, it was clear how much interest Ivar the Boneless carried in weapons, which made the bishop believe that he may just treat the sword with a certain sense of care. 

Ivar unsheathed a few inches of the sword to admire its silver shine and its overall beauty for what could perhaps be the last time. The grin on his face spoke every word Ivar kept for himself, still finding great fondness in the weapon and all of the secrets it must hold. 

“This sword only works its magic for its owner,” Ivar said. He looked up at Heahmund, who wasn’t all too impressed with what Ivar may be hinting at. He only had eyes for the sword now, wanting it back while his fingers began itching the longer the pagan kept the weapon for his own. It took too long, Heahmund thought to himself when Ivar looked at the sword again. His thumb carressed the engravings on the blade very gently before Ivar brought the sword up so he could press a brief kiss on the exposed metal of the blade. He watched how the mark of his kiss faded again in the cold air and then pushed the sword in its sheath again. “So have it. Take it, it’s yours,” Ivar said as he held out the weapon to its true owner. Heahmund didn’t hestitate to take back what was his own. He pulled the sword from its sheath for himself now, wanting to see how much damage it had sustained while in the possession of Ivar the Boneless, only to find it had not been blunted or damaged at all. The bishop could breathe again, but he didn’t offer the Viking a look yet. He only turned in his heels and disappeared among the crowd, leaving Ivar and the pleasant smirk on his lips behind him, for now and for the days of travel that are to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: heahmundandivar


End file.
